magi_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lahn
Lahn '( Rān, ラーン ) is the a royal blood assassin from the Valencia Empire, serving the queen and the royal general in Valencia. She is known for the use the 56th Djinn Murmur and she utilizes the long chained crimson glaives. She fled her kingdom to explore her power opportunities to journey what she really wants in her life. An unexpected turn makes Lahn question the people that she trusted and how they shaped her to who she is in the present day. Appearance Lahn has a youthful look. The unique thing about Lahn is that she does not wear armor to show her honor and protect herself from incoming attacks. She is swift in the way she moves and does not require any armor. Instead, she wears a half slit dress that her mother gave her. She has medium length black, shiny hair that has long bangs on the front of her face and a large ponytail on the back of her head. On her arms, she wears metals and chains on her wrist, the mid arm, and a thick bracelet near her shoulders. In addition, she has chains that goes around her neck and her chest as well. She can do a certain action to summon her crimson glaives. Personality Lahn exudes honor to her family and her kingdom wherever she goes. She is a humble, mother like friend that is loved by everyone that she knows and people that know her. In addition, she is a master strategist which means that she can be serious and gets her head in the game when planning an ambush or attack. In the battlefield, she is merciless towards her enemies, which makes her deadly to face with in warfare. However, Lahn can be over aggressive by giving the merciless actions that her opponents deserve. Her friends usually have to stop her from being aggressive. History Valencia Kingdom Arc In Valencia Kingdom, there was a ceremony each millennium to find out who was worthy to wield the crimson glaives; a violent dual wielded chain glaives weapon shrouded with darkness and blood from the lost souls who could not handle the power. Lahn, being he fearless woman she was, challenged multiple opponents who lusted the power of the crimson glaives. As she challenged four out of five of the opponents, she comes across the king to fight for the power of the cursed weapon. The king overpowers Lahn and declares his use of the crimson glaives to oppress all the nations and create mausoleums in the remaining empires. As people cheered for his glorious purpose for the weapons, Lahn fled to the kingdoms to warn them about the invasion. When she was going to Sindria Kingdom, she comes across Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin. Lahn said, When the three kids asked her about what she said, she told them about the sinister plan that the king was going to do. They've agreed to help her to stop the king from ruling the world and asked Sinbad for assistance. When the king arrived at Sindria Kingdom, the war started immediately. Lahn finds the king builds a altar to face Lahn on a death match. The king, unable to wield the crimson glaives started to carry the weapon. During the duel, the king was unable to harness the power, which makes him suffer from the curse and starts to bleed to death. When Lahn watches the king die, the crimson glaives whispers to Lahn telling her that she was capable of using the crimson glaives. After the king disappeared, Lahn holds the weapon at ease and feels the powerful energy that flows through her body. Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin check up on her and has surprising expressions by Lahn holding the weapon. They stopped the king from ruling the world. A few days after the war, Lahn and the others found out that the king was part of Al-Thamen. Lahn made an oath to fight alongside her friends and to bring justice to Al-Tharmen. Abilities Crimson Glaives Wielder Specialist The Crimson Glaives is an 8 meter chained weapon that has large, black glaives on each end of the chain with red runes that represents the souls the weapon has consumed. Lahn can create fast, destructive attacks that guarantee a kill due to her being able to possess the cursed power that the Crimson Glaives has. When Lahn possesses the Crimson Glaives, she applies her fight style with her previous weapon, the crescent pendulum to deliver lethal, long ranged attacks. Lahn is able to fight Alibaba Saluja in a sparring duel, playing offensively and defensively at the same time to confuse her opponents. The Crimson Glaive gives her a time haste, which she can trigger if someone ambushes her or does not dodge in time. The time haste can cause time to completely pause and gives Lahn a chance to escape or attack back. This time haste can trigger automatically and it protects Lahn from incoming attacks. Superior Reflexes & Intelligence Lahn has had training in the Valencia Royal Martial Arts Academy. The school was known for teaching its students about reflexes and mobility. She was able to master all the lessons that the king taught her about the secret techniques about the Valencian way to dodge and move gracefully in the battlefield or going against their target(s). As she kept fighting throughout her journey, she also has an increase of concentration in order to think on the spot than any regular human being can do. Another feature that the Valencian King taught Lahn was the Nimbus Stride, which is an ability that makes her fly and gives her more strength the more she flies. Nimbus Stride consumes little to no magoi which does not make Lahn exhausted after flying for a long period of time. She also has a vast knowledge about the Torran language, the language that has been used during the Alma Torran era. A normal human would take several years to read Torran fluently, but it took several weeks for Lahn to read it. Taught by the Valencian King, she was able to uncover the past and the 72 djinns that served Solomon. Red Magoi Manipulation One of the unique features that the Crimson Glaives gives Lahn is the Red Magoi. The red magoi exudes the desire of annihilation that the magoi was able to express their color that the curse gave Lahn. In addition, the unique feature that gives Lahn the all mighty strength is the curse that she has around her body when she fights. By crushing one red magoi, she creates a black and crimson red aura around her body to increase her strength and doubles the size of the Crimson Glaives. This is considered unique to the light and the dark rukh, considering no one knew about the red rukh. The red rukh was considered a legend but no one believed it and only Lahn possesses the power of the red rukh. Metal Vessel Murmur is the Strength Djinn that Lahn received when she along with the Royal Valencian Magi went to the 56th Dungeon. After successfully capturing the dungeon and claiming Murmur, Lahn put Murmur into her crescent pendulum. However, when the crescent pendulum broke during the final battle of the king, he broke the crescent pendulum with the Crimson Glaives. Lahn transfers Murmur into the Crimson Glaives when she defeated the king. She does not currently have any Household members due to her lone journey before meeting Alibaba and the others. But, since uniqueness of the Crimson Glaives is far too advanced for any normal Djinn wielder, she is unable to choose Household members. 'Djinn Weapon Equip: '''In order for Lahn to achieve the Djinn Weapon Equip, Lahn must hold the handle of the glaives and does a cross armed position with the sharp blade facing her chest and shoulders. She then slashes her blood as a sacrifice for Murmur and the curse of the Crimson Glaives. When the blood is stained on the blade of the glaives, the prophecy is done and gives immunity to the injury that she made to herself and reveals the shining red runes on the weapon. This is the sign that she has activated her Djinn Weapon Equip. Murmur is loyal to Lahn therefore the prophecy never fails, which makes the sacrifice seem like nothing to her. She uses a series of Flows which is the fight style that Lahn uses and incorporates that with the power of Murmur. * '''Tadfq: Shafarat Altasrib (Flow: Flail blades): Lahn throws both of Crimson Glaives and spins them in front of her to create a crossing vortex that slashes in circles to kill her target(s). This * Tadfq: Alraqs Alqatil (Flow: Deadly Dance): Lahn spins herself around and the Crimson Glaives around in circles that approaches her target. * Tadfq: 'Iislah Aljahim (Flow: Mending Hell): Lahn swings her Crimson Glaives in a criss-cross movement that protects her from any direct attack. Djinn Equip: When Lahn summons her Djinn equip, her outfit is the same white, half-slit dress that she wears but she embeds the Crimson Glaive's curse onto herself. The curse promises her more strength and makes her emotions empty, which makes her more aggressive in the battlefield. In addition, she also has chains around the side of her chest and her neck which makes the chain of the weapon more bigger. With this power, she can manipulate the size of the chains into an unlimited range and triples the size of the glaive. This form gives Lahn solely the purpose of killing any enemy that goes in her way. The Djinn Equip can be dangerous to use if Lahn does not remember who her allies are. * 'Almthr: Alllanihayiyu '(Purgatory: Infinite Gimbals): During the recital of the Extreme Magic, she elongates her chains drastically and swings her Crimson Glaives fast and gracefully. This summons an astral projection of a gigantic version of the Crimson Glaives that was used in hell. The giant chained glaives move around in gimbals that cut everything that it touches, including the chain due to the fast movement of the gimbals. This can destroy a whole kingdom due to its size and could potentially destroy the Medium within a single use. * 'Almthr: Mumlakat Sabaj '(Purgatory: Obsidian Kingdom): This Extreme Magic focuses on pure defense. Lahn throws her Crimson Glaives at a designated spot and creates a gigantic chain wall. The chains spin around to form the wall to protect her allies from any large, direct attacks. Stats Trivia * Lahn means crouching tiger/hidden dragon. * Lahn is based off the character 'Lahn' in Black Desert Online * An example of how Lahn fights * Lahn does not like dealing with other people's problems, but she doesn't dislike it * In her free time, she meditates and talks to her friends and the Crimson Glaives * The Crimson Glaives is considered to be an evil, ancient artifact. However, Lahn has the strength to wield it which she fights evil with evil. * Her weakness is balance between her and the enemy or is unable to control her emotions * Although she has two extreme magic spells, she exhausts her usage of magoi after casting one of them. * The chain around her neck does not choke her since she can increase the size of the chain. But also limits the range of her weapon if she faces a single target. * Lahn enjoys festivals in Sindria * Lahn can wield the Crimson Glaives without the chain, which makes her a duo wielding swordsman as well Category:Female Characters Category:King Vessel Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Valencian Kingdom